Serpent Mistress
}}The Serpent Mistress is the final boss of the DLC, who inhabits a dark, sewer-like realm (aka Room 109). She is the main villain of DreadOut DLC: Keepers of the Dark. Background Stories have been circulating widely about the existence of a powerful demon who regularly changes shape between a beautiful woman and a scaly lizard-like creature. Appearance The Serpent Mistress manifests as a youthful lady with long white hair and pale skin as well as yellow irises, however, unlike the other spirits in the game, the Serpent Mistress has black scleras and pupils. She wears a white and scaly corset-like attire, her shoulders are left bare as some part of her arms gradually turned from skin to white scales up to the tip of her fingers, nodding to her serpentine attributes. In addition, she also dons golden accessories in the form of thin bracelets on each of her wrists, and a narrow V-shaped belt. When attacking, it is blatant that the Serpent Mistress possesses an alligator-like tail to vigorously propel through the waters. After taking a set amount of damages, the Serpent Mistress will reveal her secondary form. Slightly discarding her humanoid qualities, she now boasts a large, bladed jaw like that of an alligator. However, this new mouth elongates to her chest, with her torso resembling the head of the animal. Her pupils are now slit-shaped, and her scales are more prominent on its golden pattern, further deepening her reptilian elements. Strategies First thing to keep in mind is that the area is really ''dark, so the IrisPhone flashlight will be essential. There are some unknown humanoid entities scattered across the corridors, and although they're docile, touching them will damage Linda, so it's better if you kill them; they'll die in one shot. Akin to her alias, the Serpent Mistress is quite the sneaky enemy: she'll pass most of the time hiding in the water, waiting for the perfect moment to attack while taunting you. A good strategy is to look for a round room and keep running in circles near the walls; this way, her jump attack will probably fail, leaving her open for one or two shots. After enough photos are taken, she'll finally see you as a worthy enemy and will become more bestial, dangerous, and violent, increasing the difficulty, but she also won't hide underwater anymore, so take this as a chance for some extra shots. Another set of shots later, the Mistress will start screaming in sheer panic and will run away. Be careful while trying to find her, for her attacks will be extremely damaging at this point. Once you find her, she'll start to chase you relentlessly, so you at least don't have to worry about where she is anymore. Keep a good distance and pay attention for her dive and jump attack, as after she surfaces from the water you'll be able to take some shots. However, be aware that she'll charge at you after this and as said before, it'll take a ton of damage, so be quick with the camera and run away. Quotes * "Ah.. wonderful!" * "Another little pawn to play with..." * "Are you sure you're ready to face me?" * "I wouldn't go easy on you!" * "Come on! I'm right here..." * "Poor thing." * "Is it too dark for you?" * "Here I am!" * "Aw! Is it that hard finding me?" * "Hmph! ..Interesting..." * "Do you even realize why you're here?" * "Hah! ..It seems I've underestimated you..." * "You can't fight what you can't see." * "You are quite entertaining." * "I might regret destroying you! Just might ;)" * "Why don't you ask help from your master?" * "We've kept this place hidden from any intrusion for ages..." * "You don't stand a chance." * "We will never give in to the likes of you..." * "You can't even begin to fathom the amount of power residing beneath this realm..." * "Got you!" * "I fraught worthier trespassers..." * "What is it exactly that you're looking for?" * "Going somewhere?" * "There was a time when all of us bowed down to her..." * "They all consuming darkness..." * "I've sealed my fate long ago, betrayal is inevitable..." * "She is isolated, renounced... No one shall release her from her chamber..." * "Shiny devices won't protect you from me..." * "Let's raise the difficulty, shall we?" * "NOOO! Don't you realize what you've done!?" * "Don't you realize what you've done?" Trivia *Her fight seems to mirror that of the First Sister's: *Both are main villains. *Both enemies are the last bosses of their installment. *Both fights feature a maze-like area. *Both enemies start the fight clearly confident in their abilities and victory, but will quickly lose their composure and go insane. **Both enemies will undergo physical changes through their phases, becoming more monstrous and vicious with their attacks. *It can be assumed that Serpent Mistress and Lady in Red know each other, or perhaps, are enemies, judging from her dialogues: "''There was a time when all of us bowed down to her..." and "She is isolated, renounced... No one shall release her from her chamber...". This could be a reference to the Lady in Red. *Despite her name being Serpent Mistress, if you look closely, her "reptilian form" is more look like a crocodile. It's possible that the Serpent Mistress is inspired by local folklore about White Crocodile ("Buaya Putih"). Category:KOTD Ghosts Category:Ghosts Category:Hostile